La unión de la Trifuerza
by Felikis
Summary: Tras los sucesos de Phantom Hourglass, Link es el capitán de la guardia de Zelda en Nuevo Hyrule. Ella tiene un favor que pedirle. Clasificado M por...


_Buenos días a los fans de 'The Legend of Zelda'. Presento aquí mi primer (y de momento, único) fanfic de esta saga de videojuegos (no descarto animarme a escribir alguno más en el futuro). No soy especialista en la saga y puedo haber cometido algún patinazo con el canon. No es mi intención ofender con ello. Simplemente, disfrutadlo. Fic a petición de yumivigo.  
_

* * *

 **La unión de la Trifuerza**

Link se encontraba en los patios del castillo de Nuevo Hyrule. Les había costado llegar a tierra firme después de su épica aventura en el Mundo del Rey del Mar. Pero finalmente lo habían hecho. Tetra se había convertido nuevamente en la Princesa Zelda, y le había nombrado Jefe de su Guardia Personal tras fundar el reino. Aunque la mayor parte del tiempo lo pasaba descansando, pues la paz se había establecido.

Se despertó nuevamente con la sensación de que había pasado situaciones como esa anteriormente. Pero era imposible, claro. Lo mismo daba. Había saboreado las mieles del éxito y la adrenalina de ser un héroe. Pero en ese momento le apetecía descansar.

Recordó con horror lo que había sido encontrarse a Tetra en el Barco Fantasma convertida en piedra. Pero aquello formaba parte del pasado. Y aunque la tripulación del barco no se había creído la historia, él sabía que había sido verdad.

—¿Otra vez durmiendo? Menudo héroe. Así, ¿quién va a creer que me salvaste de Bellum y Ganon? —dijo una voz que conocía muy bien.

Se incorporó para encontrarse de frente con la princesa Zelda. Su belleza le alumbró más que el sol. Ella sonreía. Le sorprendió comprobar que, en lugar de su vestido de princesa, se había ataviado con ropa más similar a la de su otro "yo", con una camiseta y chaleco, pantalón ancho sujeto por un cinturón de tela, y las botas. Remataba su aspecto el pañuelo del cuello.

—Lo siento, prin… Zelda —se corrigió a tiempo. Ella consideraba absurdo que se andaran con formalismos entre ellos.

—No te preocupes. Quería pedirte un favor.

—Dime.

—Quiero que me enseñes a luchar con la espada.

—¿Con la espada? Creía que ya sabías cómo…

—Tetra sabe usar la espada —le corrigió—. Yo no. Por eso quiero aprender del mejor.

Link sabía que sería inútil quitarse méritos. Para ella, haberla salvado de aquellos monstruos le ponía por encima de los demás espadachines del reino. De modo que aceptó la petición de Zelda (sobre todo porque no osaba a contravenirla).

—¿Dónde quieres entrenar?

—Aquí, claro. He venido preparada.

Y desenvainó la espada que llevaba a su espalda. Link sonrió. Ese era un rasgo compartido por ambas personalidades de la princesa. Se levantó y se desperezó antes de alzar su propia espada, que había apoyado en el árbol bajo el que dormía.

Se puso frente a ella, en posición de guardia. Zelda le imitó. Link avanzó, atacó… y en un sólo movimiento la hubo desarmado. Zelda le miró enfadada.

—¡No me has explicado nada! —gruñó.

Sonriendo con nerviosismo, Link cogió la espada del suelo y le explicó los conceptos más básicos.

—Con la parte de la hoja más cercana al mango, te defiendes. Con el extremo atacas —se puso detrás de ella—. Se agarra así.

Le mostró su mano empuñando el arma y se la cedió a Zenda. Ella la sostuvo como le había indicado. Link puso su mano sobre la de ella para corregirla, y en ese momento ambos quedaron momentáneamente en silencio.

—A-Así es como te defiendes… —le explicó, guiando el movimiento de su brazo—. De esta forma, atacas…

De esta forma la fue explicando cómo eran los movimientos que dominaba con la espada. Zelda parecía disfrutar mucho, y Link intentaba no dar importancia al hecho de que estaba cuerpo a cuerpo con la princesa.

—Explicado esto —dijo Link cuando se detuvieron—, creo que podemos continuar.

Se puso frente a ella y volvió a desenvainó su arma una vez más.

—Empezaré atacando yo. Iré despacio… y poco a poco iré más rápido para que entrenes los reflejos.

Zelda asintió. Se puso en guardia, como hacía Link. Y este atacó. Fue una estocada normal. Zelda consiguió cubrirse por poco. Link aguardó un instante y volvió a atacar. A Zelda parecía temblarle la mano con que sostenía la espada. Al sexto espadazo de Link empezó a defenderse mejor. Empezaba a tener en pulso firme.

Link sonrió, y avanzó. Zelda se asustó y brincó hacia atrás, olvidando momentáneamente que podía cubrirse con la espada. El muchacho volvió a la carga. Esta vez Zelda retrocedió pero igualmente puso la espada en posición de defensa.

El pequeño Link estaba orgulloso de los avances de su amiga. Desde luego, lo tenía en la sangre. Aunque esa sangre corriera normalmente cuando se trataba de Tetra.

Ataque a ataque, Link llevó a Zelda por todos los jardines. Le enseñó un poco de improvisación, como a usar los árboles para cubrirse del ataque de un enemigo. Zelda era una alumna excelente y aprendía rápido, para el gozo de Link.

Continuaron mientras caía la puesta de sol. Finalmente, antes de que anocheciera, Zelda consideró que había tenido suficiente entrenamiento por aquel día. Link asintió. Estaba cansado también. Envainaron las espadas, y el joven aceptó a acompañar a Zelda a sus aposentos.

—Si el consejero real me viera desta guisa, entraría en cólera —le explicó ella—. Ahora debería ponerme de nuevo el vestido real antes de bajar a cenar.

—Siempre podrías volver a hacerte a la mar… siendo tú misma esta vez —sugirió Link.

—No creas que no lo he pensado. Pero me temo que el reino depende de mi ahora —respondió ella, y al chico le pareció notar un deje de fastidio.

Cuando llegaron al (enorme) portón que cerraba los aposentos reales, Link decidió esperar fuera.

—No seas tonto —dijo Zelda —. No te he hecho venir para hacerte esperar fuera.

Sacó la llave y abrió. Entró. Link siguió su paso, prudente. Era la primera vez que entraba allí y tenía la sensación de que su presencia en ese lugar era indebida. Buscó un sitio para sentarse a esperar. Zelda le sugirió la cama y así lo hizo. Se situó estratégicamente mirando al lado opuesto en que se hallaba el ropero. Oyó el sonido de las botas cuando Zelda se descalzó.

—Link, ¿puedes ayudarme? —pidió ella, provocando un respingo al joven—. Me he atado esto muy fuerte y ahora no puedo desatarlo.

Se refería al cinturón de tela. Link se levantó de la cama y se situó detrás de ella, donde estaba el nudo. Condenadamente apretado, le llevó un par de minutos lograr deshacerlo. "Pues parece que sí recuerda cómo hacer nudos marineros", pensó Link para sus adentros.

Pero sus pensamientos se desvanecieron cuando, al tirar de la tela para quitarle el cinturón, el pantalón de Zelda cayó al suelo, desvelando sus piernas desnudas y su trasero tapado por la ropa interior.

Link se giró tan rápidamente que estuvo a punto de realizar el esgrimidorium.

—¿Te vas a escandalizar sólo por eso? —preguntó Zelda. A Link se sonó decepcionada—. O acaso… ¿es que no te gusto?

Este enmudeció. ¿Por qué le preguntaba Zelda semejante cosa? De pronto ella se acercó a él y le abrazó por la espalda, aumentando el nerviosismo del chico.

—Te amo, Link… Sé que al principio me metía mucho contigo, pero me has demostrado lo que vales. Me hace sentir bien tenerte cerca.

Link se giró despacio. Su mirada se cruzó con la de Zelda. Y sus labios se encontraron con los de ella. La amaba, oh, claro que la amaba, pero nunca había permitido que sus sentimientos aflorasen. El hecho de saber que era correspondido le hacía muy feliz.

—Tengo que pedirte otra cosa, Link… yo… aún soy virgen… —admitió ella, muerta de vergüenza. Pero había llegado hasta allí y no quería echarse atrás.

Link la besó nuevamente. Zelda levantó la mano para quitarle el gorro. Luego sus manos buscaron la forma de quitarle la chaqueta, y le alegró no encontrar resistencia del chico. Sonrió al contemplar su torso descubierto. Él se había encarnado ligeramente. Ella se alegró al comprobar que ambos iban a tomarse aquello con calma.

Deleitó la vista de Link despojándose de las prendas que le restaban, a excepción de la ropa interior. Link hizo lo propio, quedando sin pantalones.

Entre risas cayeron sobre la cama. Disfrutaron del intercambio de caricias, besos y exploración en general del cuerpo del otro. A Link le parecía que la princesa estaba más bella que nunca. Ella pareció notarlo, pues sonreía de una forma tímida. Se volvieron a fundir en un beso, mientras las manos de Link tanteaban para liberar los pechos de Zelda de la prenda que los cubría. Cuando lo logró, admiró su hermosura.

Él rodó para quedar sobre ella. Viendo que podía continuar, asió la última ropa que tenía Zelda, y tiró hacia abajo, desnudándola por completo.

A Link le gustaba tanto lo que veía que, obedeciendo un impulso, se echó hacia adelante para degustar el cuerpo de la princesa. Ella río de gusto al sentir la lengua del chico por su anatomía, y gimió de placer al sentirle en sus pechos. Link se movía despacio, pero acertaba en cada punto en que empleaba su lengua.

—Mmmm… me encanta —suspiró Zelda—. Es genial…

Tras unos minutos, Link dejó que ella tomara un poco las riendas. Dejó que se subiera sobre él, y sintió un pequeño escalofrío al sentir su miembro liberado de la ropa interior.

Zelda admiró el tamaño de su pene, y se sorprendió al ver que estaba humedecido. Supuso que él estaba tan excitado como ella, pues sentía que se había mojado. Sonrieron, cómplices, y supieron que debían continuar.

Ella se tumbó sobre el colchón, expuesta totalmente a Link, quien quedó sobre ella. Se besaron mientras el joven dirigía su pene a la vagina de la chica, y lentamente, se hundió dentro de ella. Zelda gimió mientras notaba aquel miembro entrando por su cavidad.

Suspiró una vez lo tuvo dentro por completo. Miró a Link a los ojos. Él apoyó la cabeza sobre la de ella y acometió una vez. Zelda gimió de placer. Le gustaba mucho. Link volvió a penetrarla. Ella gimió de nuevo. Poco a poco, el ritmo de las embestidas del chico fue en aumento, con el consiguiente _crescendo_ del placer.

Link besuqueó su cuello mientras continuaba penetrándola. Ella cerró las piernas a su espalda, y le atrajo hacia si misma en cada embestida. Qué delicia, qué placer. Empezó a notar una sensación extraña, aún más poderosa que la anterior. Quería más.

Él sentía que iba a llegar al clímax. Aquello superaba con creces sus expectativas. El sexo con Zelda era delicioso. Aumentó un poco más el ritmo.

—¡Me voy a…!

Pero no pudo completar la frase, pues en ese momento se corrió, inundando con sus fluidos el interior de la princesa. Pero intentó aguantar un poco más. La mezcla de sensaciones que sentía Zelda la llevó a su orgasmo, que se dinamitó con un gemido terminado en un suspiro largo.

Agotado, Link no pudo evitar caer en la cama, evitando aplastar a Zelda. Ella giró para abrazarse a él. Había sido maravilloso. Sonrió cuando él le pasó un brazo por encima.

—¿Dónde nos deja esto? —preguntó ella, al cabo de un rato.

—No lo se… —respondió Link—, pero yo también te amo.

—Quiero que huyamos. Un mes. Con la vieja tripulación. Y que podamos ser libres.

—Zarpemos pues, capitana —respondió Link, dispuesto a que huyeran a la aventura.

* * *

 _¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Os ha gustado? Espero que sí. Y si no, espero seguir mejorando. Un saludo a todos._


End file.
